xmenfilmsuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Kurt Wagner (DOFP timeline)
Biography X2: X-Men United Nightcrawler is a mutant from Germany, where he performed in the circus. He has the ability to teleport. He decorated his blue skin with "angelic symbols" which reflected his faith and devout practice of Catholicism. This form of artistic body modification was self-inflicted brands or scars: "One for every sin". Nightcrawler was brainwashed with a fluid produced by William Stryker's mutant son in order to attempt an assassination on the President of the United States. He was nearly successful, however, he was wounded and snapped out of the the trance in the final moments. Storm and Jean Grey were sent to find Kurt. Wagner left with them and developed a friendship with Storm. At the Alkali Lake facility he was key in helping Storm save the mutant students Stryker had kidnapped and helped stop Stryker's Cerebro from killing anyone. Powers and Abilities Powers Teleportation: Ability to teleport himself, the clothes, he is wearing, and within limits a certain amount of additional mass which is in contact with him. *'Subconscious Spatial Awareness:' Nightcrawler has a very limited subconscious extrasensory ability that prevents him from teleporting himself so that his feet, for example, would materialize below the surface of the local ground. Because this ability is so limited, however, Nightcrawler will not teleport into any place that he cannot see or has not seen in the past. If Nightcrawler teleported himself into an unfamiliar area, he would run the risk of materializing partially or entirely within a solid object. If too much of his body materialized within a solid object, he would probably be killed. As part of his power, Nightcrawler has also exhibited a limited ability to sense the teleportation of other beings. *'Micro-Suction Discs:' Nightcrawler can stick to objects with the surface of his hands and feet. This enables him to scale surfaces. *'Flexible Bone Structure:' Nightcrawler's bone structure allows him great flexibility. He can remain in a crouched position for a long time and perform contortionist type feats without causing any damage to his spine. *'Camouflage:' He has limited abilities to blend into shadows, both as a result of his indigo fur and his connection to the light-bending attributes of the dimension through which he teleports. This is also the explanation for why he constantly appears in shadow, even in direct light. *'Prehensile Tail:' allowing him to grab onto objects with relative ease. His tail is strong enough to not only support his body weight but also lift an adult man completely off the ground. It is deft enough to fight with like a sword or blunt object. *'Infrared Vision:' Nightcrawler's always glowing eyes grant him a marked degree of heightened night vision as well. *'Superhuman Agility:' Nightcrawler's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond the human body's natural limits. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Nightcrawler's natural reaction time is enhanced to a level beyond the human body's natural limits. Abilities Master Acrobat: Nightcrawler is an Olympic-class acrobat thanks to his flexible spine that allows him to perform contortionist-like feats and to go long periods in a semi-crouching position without injury. Weaknesses Despite Nightcrawler's superhuman powers, he is just as susceptible to disease and physical injury as any ordinary human. Paraphernalia Transportation Formerly X-Jet Appearances X-Men *X2 Category:Characters Category:X-Men Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mutants Category:Living Characters Category:Prehensile Tail Category:Blue Skin Category:Teleporters Category:Wall Crawling Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Camouflage Category:Night Vision Category:Fangs Category:Pointed Ears Category:Demonic Form